Talk:Pronunciation guide
Source Does anyone have a link for where this appears on the HBO website?--The Dragon Demands 21:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :The page history shows that it was created by User:Werthead so it might be worth asking them directly.--Opark 77 22:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Wrong pronunciations I know it's written like that in the official HBO guide, but shouldn't we change the pronunciation for Qarth from "QUARTH" to "QARTH" if we want this guide to be correct? —DouweM 20:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) No. We should note the discrepancy between the sources with references.--Opark 77 08:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Lock I request that we lock this page, given that its meant to be an archive of the HBO posting. Its rarely going to be actually edited...to the point that the few times we'd ever actually need to, people could request it here on the talk page. In the past few months, anonymous editors have changed "SAIR" to "SIR" because they assumed the traditional usage, also "ARE-yuh" to "ARE-e-yuh" (Sansa pronounced it pretty clearly when she shouted it in the Winterfell feast: "ARE-yuh!"). And these tiny edits might get lost in the shuffle; I didn't notice them for weeks. What kind of hubris is that, by the way? This is a reposting of HBO's official pronunciation guide, not our *own* pronunciation guide made from observations of the TV series. People shouldn't be able to change it based on what they've *assumed*.....then we're back to arguing about pronunciation back and forth, as we were with the books for over 10 years. --The Dragon Demands 01:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds reasonable, I have protected the page.--Opark 77 06:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Xaro Xhoan Daxos Is Xaro mentioned anywhere in the guide? I mean his name would be one of the more confusing. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 12:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :The guide we have is only for Season 1. A new one for Season 2 probably exists, but hasn't been revealed publicly. We only know of the Season 1 list because Bryan Cogman gave it to WinterIsComing.net in an interview. I don't think he's one of the more confusing ones: "Xaro" = "Zah-ro" (maybe Zahr-o, depending on the speaker), and "Daxos" = "Daks-ohs". "Xhoan" is the only questionable one, but "zoh-ahn" seems probable (maybe zoh-ohn) etc. But really, that's just the difference between the stress on long and short "A" between British and American English.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Air-EEZ??? Gimme a break. Though I have read everyone's arguments, and do agree that the page should be locked, there is one pronunciation that is killing me. Aerys - as in Aerys, Viserys, and Daenerys Targaryen. First off, his children are Vi-SAIR-iss and Duh-NAIR-iss, but he is AIR-eez??? I get the Greek war god reference, but I can't imagine GRRM intentionally spelled them all similarly only to end them with different pronunciations. HBO is WRONG, haha. Also, I have heard Aegon's name pronounced EE-gon by the hot nerd girl who does the GoT backstories on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnfYj-cHM5c Yet, we have Aerys (again), beginning with 'Ae,' and pronounced "AY." :Perhaps the cluster "erys" is normally is (short i, soft s), but becomes Ez (long e, hard s) when a the syllable begins with a vowel? It might also be that "aerys" might be considered as only one syllable (since the 'r' is a semi-vowel). :A test might be a name like "Alerys", which is three syllables but also has a semi-vowel (the 'l'). Is that "Al-AIR-iss" (following pattern withe children's names) or "Al-AIR-eez" (like the fathers name, if the 'l' counts as a semi-vowel like the 'r') :To make a VERY bad rap-music-impersonantion (or whatever), "Do we have a real linguist in the house"? Jimw338 (talk) 03:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaime Lannister? Isn't his name pronounced by HBO? -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 15:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Jaime Lannister's name isn't on here because they didn't make an exhaustive list of every possible name, just the more confusing ones. By the same reason, notice that "Robb Stark" isn't on the list because his name is fairly obvious. "Jaime" is pronounced like "Jaime" is in real life. The last name might give some concern, but they already listed "Cersei Lannister" and "Tyrion Lannister" so they already provided info on how to pronounce "Lannister". We're not sure what the hell is going on with their pronunciation of "Tyrell".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC) IPA Hi, can we render the prounciations on this page in IPA, or some other standarded system? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Phonetic_Alphabet Victar (talk) 04:47, January 29, 2016 (UTC) 1 - No, because it's a verbatim copy of the document circulated around the set in Season 1, which didn't use IPA. 2 - While IPA is good for professionally establishing an official pronunciation, many people don't know IPA and aren't going to expend time learning it for our quick uses. If you want to put IPA into other articles (I.e. on the "Daenerys Targaryen" article, etc.) add it ''in addition to the functional but easier to read phonetic spellings like "Duh-nair-iss").--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC)